


The Short Nerd and Emo Jock

by MissisPongo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon is flirty, Frank is a smol child who needs hugs, Highschool AU, Homophobia, M/M, Mikey is like a kid, Nerd!Frank, Not literally, Patrick is their mother, jock!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisPongo/pseuds/MissisPongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a star football player, but is struggling to keep up with his work. Frank is a model student who also happens to be part of the school tutor program. When the two are paired together, an unlikely friendship occurs. But when feelings develop, will they confess or will they forever be buried under the pressure of a largely homophobic society?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short Nerd and Emo Jock

“Gerard Arthur Way! What do you have to say for yourself?!”  
Gerard sat perched on a stool in his dining room, sighing as his mother waved a letter in his face. What was she expecting him to do? Fs don’t magically turn into As, no matter how much you shout. Even if he tried to improve his grade, he’d still have to practice for football so he’d have to cut down his training. And both he and his mother knew there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that he’d cut down his training time.

“What is Mikey meant to think when you fail your classes? He looks up to you, Gerard!” his mother screeched, putting her head in her hands as though she were done with the world. “If Mikey’s half as smart as you always make him out to be, he won’t do what I did! Plus I’m only failing English and maths; hardly a crisis.” Gerard rolled his eyes and stood up but sat down in confusion as his mother placed a manicured hand in the middle of his chest.

“Gerard, you need to sort this out. So I… I arranged a tutor for you. His name is Frank, he’s seventeen like you, and he’s willing to come over 3 days a week to help you with your English. Before you protest, he’s a very good student and has helped other students to pick up their grades.” she explained calmly, avoiding Gerard’s glare. “Now, if you could please go to your room, I need to prepare dinner.” his mother turned her back to the door, hearing her eldest son storm out of the room angrily.

Gee slammed his bedroom door shut as loudly as he could, collapsing onto his bed with a groan. A tutor. A fucking tutor. Well that’s just great. Gerard snatched his phone from its position on the floor and unlocked it, typing in a familiar number, sighing as it went straight to voicemail. “Hey Ty, it’s Gee. My mum saw my grades and got me a tutor, so I’m going to have to miss some football practices. Call me back, shitlord.” he laughed and then threw his phone back on the floor, settling back into a foul mood. I wonder what this Frank will be like, he thought, probably a skinny little nerd with glasses and a high voice. This’ll be like torture. Gee groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Mikey still had no clue what had happened, so he chatted away happily about school and his friends, ignoring the tense silence his mum and older brother sat in. After half an hour of picking at his cold spaghetti, Gerard stood up and walked to his room, briefly thanking his mother for the meal. The star-football player picked up his phone again and re-dialed his best friend’s number - except this time he picked up.   
“Gee? I’m trying… I’m trying to sleep.”  
“...at 5pm? Tyler, what is wrong with you?”  
“I’m stressed out, man. Hey, do you ever wish you could turn back time-”  
“Dude, we talked about this already. I just want to talk about practice.” Gerard snapped slightly, running a hand through his bright red hair.  
“Oh, right. Sorry. You’re great at football anyway, so missing a few practices won’t affect your performance. Probably. I’ll tell the rest of the team what’s going on.”  
Gerard sighed; he knew he was going to be mocked when the guys knew he was failing. “Thanks Ty. I’ll let you go back to sleep now - tell Josh I said hi.” he replied, hanging up the phone. This was going to be a shit year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this crappy chapter; I admire your patience to read to the end. Tell me what you think in the comments! Also I am but a humble smol English lady, so correct me if I made any mistakes about the American school system. Once again, thanks for reading, and please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
